


The Project

by LiamTBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTBoy/pseuds/LiamTBoy
Summary: A father engineers his son to be the perfect breeding slut.
Kudos: 351





	The Project

David  
I was a lonely kid. Born late in the life of my parents, I had seven siblings but all grown up with kids of their own. I was an uncle to several kids my age and some even older. But everyone lived in other states.  
You'll say, why were you lonely? Didn't you go to school? Well, you see now, we boys come into our heat at age twelve, but the doctor said I was an early bloomer because I came into my heat at age six. Being at school so young and already fertile was dangerous for me, so the doctor suggested I should be homeschooled. My father agreed immediately, my mother was a bit hesitant at first but realized they could always take me to the park on my safe days.  
The Doctor also assured my parents that, due to my young age, I wouldn't be affected by the fever. So they shouldn't be worried about me trying to escape to get cock. What my mother didn't see was my father slipping a wad of cash in the doctor's hand with a wink just before they left. Ignorance is bliss they say.  
My father kept a journal where he marked the date of my first heat, which would happen approximately ten days after my first sign.  
The next week, my mother had to go on a work trip. My father and I went to the airport to say goodbye and then drove home. That night we ordered fast food and ice cream and later watched a movie. It was awesome. I fell asleep on the couch and daddy took me to my bed. 

\--------------

Arthur  
After I put David to bed I went to my room and read for a while. At 2 or 3 early in the morning, I was woken up by a sudden weight on my abdomen. I turned on the light and there he was. My beautiful boy was in the middle of getting the fever.  
He was completely naked, his body was so hot he had begun to sweat a little in the forehead. His ass was leaking the clear liquid so characteristic of ovulating boys. His breath was hitched by the lust he was feeling.  
My cock grew hard in my pants. He moaned when he felt it while rubbing his little hole in my bulge. 

\- Daddy - he begged not knowing what he was really needing. 

I pulled down my pants in a second and my cock sprung free. He hissed and then the rubbing intensified. I gripped his small hips and lifted him over my cock. 

This was the moment I've been waiting for since I felt the urge to touch one of my grandsons for the first time. I couldn't do that to one of my children's children, but my own child was fair game. It had been easy to put fertility pills in every piece of food my wife ate for months to guarantee a successful impregnation. Then when David was born, his doctor and I began an experimental treatment to accelerate his heat. I had a specific fantasy in my mind, and I had the money to fulfill it, so why not? 

And here I was now. My son going through his first fever, his ass licking so much I was sure we would put more than one baby in that small belly. Remembering the promise I had made to the doctor, I grabbed my phone and pressed the fast dial. While the phone was ringing, I teased David with the tip of my cock pushing slightly making him whimper desperately.  
Finally a sleepy "Hello" came from the phone. 

\- Listen to this, Robert - I said smirking. I turned on the speaker and put the phone over my chest with the mic pointing at my son. I lifted him over my cock again and I impaled him in one swoop, his hole was so wet that I slid with minimal resistance. His scream of pleasure and my groan must have been heard from three cities over.  
\- I'm on my way! - said the suddenly awake voice. 

I laughed, hung up the call and proceeded to ram my son's no longer virgin ass. His little moans and whimpers were driving me crazy with desire. My cock was so big for his frame that I could see the bulge in his belly, and that made me think of him round with my babies and I almost lost it.  
With a grunt I flipped him over and got him on his arms and knees. I continued drilling my boy's bubble butt encouraged by his constant moaning until I felt the door of my room open.  
I stopped and David let out a sound of disappointment. I smiled at seeing Robert standing in the doorframe with his cock already hard out of his pajamas. 

\- Have you cum yet?  
\- No, I was waiting for you, but the little bitch almost made me cum with his screaming.  
Robert smiled and got off his PJ. 

David was whimpering and pushing his ass back for me to continue. Robert got on the bed in front of me and helped me lift David between us. We put our cock heads under his hole and push him down. David gave the most lust-filled moan ever heard as our two cocks stretched his ass. He kept begging for more, and we fucked him harder every time he did it. We were both holding him by the hips, and we could feel the obscene bulge in his belly. 

After almost twenty minutes of unstopping thrusting, I felt my balls tightening. We held him tighter and fucked him harder still. David came with a shout and his hole practically squeezed our dicks off. The increase in pressure made us both moan and our cocks exploded in his ass filling his little womb with our copious seed.  
We kept fucking David all night long until his exhausted, dripping body passed out on top of Robert.  
While he was out we bathe him, changed his pajamas and put him to bed. He would wake up in a couple of hours with no memory of what had happened. 

We fucked David every single night of his heat. He ended up having a surprisingly long first heat, which meant almost two weeks of constant breeding. 

When my wife came back from her trip I fucked her like an animal, still stimulated by breeding David. I was still hard after cumming insider her six times, and I had run out of condoms, so I lied to her and told her I had a new one while I slid bareback in her. I shoot three more times until she begged me to stop. 

\- I don't know what's got into you, but I like it. - she said. 

Two months later my crying wife told me she was pregnant again. She was 47. I console her telling her we could afford it, and that it would be fun. Inside I was ecstatic. I had just confirmed that morning that David was pregnant too, and with twins.


End file.
